Power of Love
by Sanx
Summary: A Z/A fanfic.I will add more to it if you like it. PG for kissing


1 Power of Love  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 1  
  
Coming back to you.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis had been traveling for three years searching for his cure without success. And not a day went by without him thinking about Amelia. He still had her bracelet kept safe in his pocket. When he sat by his lonely campfire he often gazed at the bracelet thinking about her and how much he missed her.  
  
It was one of those nights he finally decided that it was time to confess his true feelings for her, too tell her how much he cared for her. And more important, how much he loved her.  
  
Zelgadis stood at the gates to Seryuun. He was finally here. As he entered the city all he could think about was too see Amelia again. He walked up to the palace gates and spoke to one of the guards telling him that he was a friend to the princess. The guard let him in and a servant asked him to follow her. As he walked through the palace he could feel his heart race as he thought about seeing Amelia. But suddenly fear struck him. What if she rejected him? Could he really tell her his feelings for her after leaving for three years?  
  
The servant opened a door and told him to enter. Zelgadis walked through the door and the servant closed it behind him. A sofa and a couple of chairs stood around a table in the middle of the room. Zelgadis waited. After a few minutes the door opened and in stepped Amelia. Zelgadis began to smile but his smile quickly faded as he saw that Amelia wasn` t alone. A young man came close after. When Amelia saw Zelgadis she smiled a quick smile at him and said, Hello Zelgadis- san how are you?  
  
Zelgadis just stared at her for a moment before he answered. I` m just fine he replied giving her a half- smile and then turned his attention to the man standing beside Amelia.  
  
Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself, the man said. I` m Derek, Amelias fiancé. He reached out and shook Zelgadis hand. Zel shook his hand but found himself unable to speak. Her fiancé he kept thinking over and over again.  
  
Derek sat down in the sofa with Amelia beside him. Zel sat down in a chair across from the couple. He shot a quick glance at Amelia and saw that she didn` t had that big smile that she usually wore all the time and her eyes seemed to have lost their sparks of life. This began to worry him.  
  
So what brings you here? Derek said putting an arm around Amelia. Zelgadis felt jealousy and hate rise within him. But instead of saying what he wanted to tell Amelia he said. I wanted to visit Amelia; she is a very good friend of mine. Again he gave her a quick glance and he saw how the last of the light disappeared from her eyes.  
  
Darling, can you leave me alone with Zelgadis? Amelia asked Derek.  
  
Sure honey, I must attend to some paper work anyway. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the room.  
  
When Derek had closed the door Zelgadis looked at Amelia with painful eyes as he said. I see you` ve got a fiancé, congratulations.  
  
Amelia stared at him and suddenly she felt all her emotions well up inside her. How can you say that? She yelled as she stood up. Her eyes filled with anger and pain. Zelgadis stared at her in shock. But I thought.. He trailed off.  
  
Do you think I` m HAPPY about this? Amelia screamed.  
  
No.yes.but. he didn` t now what to say.  
  
Well let me tell you something, I` m not happy! Suddenly all her emotions spilled over and she began to cry. She lowered her head and let the tears flow freely. Zelgadis got out off his chair and walked across the table to stand in front off Amelia. He wasn` t quiet sure what to do or say to her.  
  
*Just tell her how you feel* a voice in his head screamed. Slowly he formed the words in his head before he lifted Amelias chin up and looked into her tearful eyes.  
  
Amelia.I love you.  
  
She just stared at him in disbelieve. Then she suddenly flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. Zel put his arms around her, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. After a while she stopped crying and looked up at him.  
  
I love you too, Zelgadis Greywords, she said and smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her before he bent down and touched his lips to hers. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity. When the kiss ended the looked into each others eyes and smiled.  
  
Then suddenly Derek walked in to find Amelia in Zelgadis arms..  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author: Kasaly 


End file.
